


The Dragon & The Lone Wolf

by lothiriel



Category: game of thrones
Genre: mention of decapitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothiriel/pseuds/lothiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys has conquered Westeros and as she purges the traitors and enemies she stumbles upon a trapped dove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneous muse for this AU.  
> May write a sequel to this to delve more into the budding friendship between these two.

She had told them she would conquer. The Mother of Dragons had sworn to take what was rightfully hers with the fire of dragons and blood of men. Many had scoffed and mocked her ambitions and dreams. Daenerys was more than just the child she had been when her brother sold her to Drogo. Both she and her dragons had grown and they all rose to the greatness of their legacies.  
Daenerys sat in the throne room of the great keep of King’s Landing. Drogon standing beside her filling a good portion of the vast room. Mere weeks had passed since her conquest and Daenerys had been ‘cleansing’ Westeros of it’s filth. One by one, her men brought to her traitors and enemies. First they brought the infamous whore, Cersei Lannister. She spat venom that Daenerys had forgotten in the hours since. That had been the first head to roll. One by one, men were brought in and given the option of fealty or death. In silence her gentle heart mourned the suffering she brought on to these people, but they had made their choice.  
Slowly she ran her hand across Drogon’s head, weary from the hours of separating the chaff from the wheat. Daenerys closed her eyes and gave out a long sigh enjoying the brief moment of silence and solitude.  
Doors flew open and in marched the guards. Between them was a girl who could be no older than Daenerys herself. Her hair was a vivid red and it fell well below her shoulders. It was wild and untamable, most likely from the nights spent in the dungeon. There was an evident bruise faded on her right cheek and Daenerys could only wonder where it came from. Tears were falling down the girl’s cheeks and there was obvious terror in her face.  
Daenerys stood up and walked down from her throne. Her footsteps rung against the walls. The only sound to fill the silent hall. The Mother of Dragons stared down at the girl her face hard and unreadable. “Let her go.” Her gaze flickered up to the guards for but a moment.  
The girl looked up at her in surprise as both her arms fell to her side. Slowly she fell to her knees and lowered herself to the ground.  
“What is your name?” Daenerys said her voice softening. “It’d be best if you rose to your feet, it’s difficult to hold conversation when your face is buried in the floor.” And so she did. The girl rose and kept her eyes upon the floor.  
“Sa-Sansa Stark Your Grace,” She stammered.  
Daenerys’s eyes widened slightly and she allowed her face to soften. Of course she had heard word of the great Wolves of the North. She had also heard of the rebellion and the fall of Robb Stark. Before her was a truly valuable asset to truly spread her control of Westeros. “You have no need to fear me Sansa.” She said as she stepped toward the girl. “The lions are gone there is nothing they can do to you now. All I ask of you is ensure the loyalty of your house and family.”  
Sansa stared at her for a long moment, silent and still. Her face was trapped in a look of terror so there was no way to truly know what the girl was thinking. “My family is gone Your Grace. All of my siblings are gone and Jon is on the Wall. There is no one left to swear fealty to you, but me. The Starks don’t rule the North anymore.”  
Daenerys felt a wave of compassion hit her for the girl. She knew the pain of truly losing everything. In a matter of a day she had lost both her husband and child. Carefully she reached out her hand to touch Sansa’s cheek. The girl flinched away so carefully Daenerys pulled her hand away. “I won’t hurt you.” She said softly. “Sansa, the Stark’s will rule the North once more.” She gently brushed strands of red hair away from her face and she gently grasped the other girl’s hands.  
“What do you mean Your Grace?” Sansa said finally meeting Daenerys’s eyes. “Is Jon going to step down the Night’s Watch?”  
Daenerys shook her head. “No. I want _you_ to rule the north. This is a new age for Westeros, one where women will rule just as the men do. You may decline my offer, but I want to see more ladies ruling over the Seven Realms.”  
Sansa was silent for a very long moment once again. “I-I don’t think I’d be a very good ruler.”  
Daenerys shook her head. “You have suffered greatly which will give you great compassion. This world needs more rulers with a gentle heart. Take time and mull it over. Go rest in a bed and we shall discuss it another day. I have more lords and ladies to deal with.” She placed a gentle kiss on the girl’s head .  
Sansa curtsied and was led away by the guards. All the while the Mother of Dragons watched the little bird who she had freed from her cage.


	2. Chapter 2

She could remember the ever-looming shadow of Jofferey and the fear he struck by simply entering a room. She could remember the terror of enraging Cersei. The Lannisters filled her nightmares and haunted her in her mind. Sansa had been the bird trapped in the lion’s den, desperate to take flight and flee from the cage that King’s Landing had become. Then _she_ came.   
The dragons had risen into the sky releasing their flames down. Sansa could still remember the sight from her chamber window. Seeing those beasts would strike fear into even the bravest hearts. Daenerys rode on the largest of the dragons back controlling the other two as they went. In her wake came the Unsullied who were nearly an equal force of destruction as the dragons themselves. The Mother of Dragons took King’s Landing in mere months. The Seven Realms bent knee for none wished to taste the ferocity of her children’s fire.   
Sansa could remember the pillaging of the castle. She could still hear Cersei’s screams as they pinned her down against the stone and shoved themselves inside. Sansa had only been spared the same violations by Daenerys’s discovery of precisely went on in the dungeons. The worst of it all had been simply waiting for her audience with the queen. One by one they dragged lords and ladies out. They were to swear fealty or die, the only exception being the Lannisters. Sansa had been petrified at the thought of meeting the queen, fearing she would be no better than Cersei or any man who sought power. Then she was faced with a truly kind individual. That above all else shook Sansa to the core and she couldn’t fathom how one they told her was nothing but pure animosity and callousness could be such a gentle heart.   
In the passing weeks, Sansa had found in the Mother of Dragons , a friend. The hope of going home had begun to burn once again. Soon she would leave behind the southern heat for the snowy white landscapes of Winterfell. Home was so close she could see it within her grasp once again.   
There was a knock at her chamber door and she slowly walked toward it. Outside the door was Daenerys with a pair of guards on either side.  
“May I come in?” Daenerys asked. Really the queen needn’t ask to enter but Sansa knew it was more of a friendly gesture than one out of formality.   
“Yes, please do,” Sansa dared to give the other girl a small smile. She stepped back and bowed her head slightly as the queen entered in her chamber. She glanced back at the guards before pushing the door shut. “What do you need Your Grace?”  
“Must I need something to visit a friend?” Daenerys asked, her voice teasing for the most part. She smiled and gave out a soft sigh. “I do have a reason for visiting you Sansa, and I think you may find it to be the best news you’ve heard in awhile.”  
Had they finally gathered a party to return to Winterfell? Was the lost wolf finally returning to her pack? Sansa stared at Daenerys waiting for her next words to come from her mouth. She could only hope and pray that it was _finally_ time.   
Daenerys placed both hands upon Sansa’s shoulders and her lilac eyes met hers. “I’m taking you home.” Four simple words she had longed to hear throughout the years of her imprisonment. Images of Winterfell as it once was flashed through her mind. She could still see it as it once was when she had left it with her father and Arya.   
“Your Grace,” Sansa said, her voice stuttering as tears began to form in her throat. “Than-thank you.”   
Daenerys gently brushed back Sansa’s hair and kissed her upon the forehead. “There is no thanks needed Sansa. I need the houses to be with me and not against me. I trust that you will find a suitable husband and help the North return to it’s former glory.”   
“Yes Dany, I promise you that the North will rise. And the North Remembers and it will never forget what you’ve done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this the end of this story. Felt like it needed more closure and though this is a bit 'bleh' i thought it gave the story the ending it needed.


End file.
